


Alone but together

by Ratchets_Hatchet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchets_Hatchet/pseuds/Ratchets_Hatchet
Summary: Soulmates not an unknown subject among the human race, from birth the name of your fated partner would slowly become darker and darker as years pass till you can read the name. Most find their partner or partners. But when your Partner's name is written in no language you can understand you become complacent knowing you will never find your partner….for me I had always known I would never find them I had spent my teens trying to find the language and the closest I had gotten was a Very old script found in an old temple saying that it was the language of the gods before them….little did I know that I was gonna meet my fated one but they were not what I would have ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written a lot since I re joined the fandom but I got inspired by some oneshots i had found and with the encouragement of friends I decided to write this, its a tad rough. so constructive criticism is always welcome. thank you.

Groaning I rolled out of bed pushing the stranger's arm off my bare skin, I couldn't remember his name but I had known he smelled good enough to catch my attention. This wasn't the first time I had snuck off in the middle of a excavation to go and have a fling. Glancing him over he was my type, tall lean muscles, a red head with a peppering of grey.  _ Damn I had chosen a good one this time, _ I had thought to myself as I slipped on my panties and jumped into my jeans, quickly moving around the room to get dressed. The man in the bed was a sound sleeper, smirking a little I left some cash to cover the cost of the hotel room before slipping silently out the door. Once I was out the front door I stretched letting the sun warm my skin, Fluffing my short auburn curls I headed towards my jeep,gripping the wheel I took off down the dirt road towards our work site, my friend who had started the dig had noticed whenever he found a cluster of crystals some sort of writing usually followed and that’s where I came in. 

 

Rolling up to the site that we had started working on the day before I noticed my friend angrily shouting at a man in a black suit. Stopping the jeep I quickly hopped out to hear what the commotion was all about. “Hey Rikki Whats going on whats with all the suits?” I called out noting that the man that was currently yelling at the tall woman stop as his attention was caught on me.

 

“According to Agent dick weed over here, they’re confiscating all of our findings and shutting down our dig due to a ‘classified’ finding.” the Tall woman spat, Rickki was a gorgeous woman with long black hair, Olive skin that contrast wonderfully  with her light blue blouse. Glancing at the man I couldn't help but feel bad for him she was shorter than Rikki but at least 3 inches taller than me,and he looked sweaty and nervous almost like he had to rush.

 

“THAT’S AGENT FOWLER! You and your team’s equipment has already been moved out of site. By end of day you are to hand over all of your research and information regarding the site.” watching him huff and puff at Rikki was almost hilarious, he was trying so hard to be intimidating when she obviously wasn't impressed. “That includes your Research Miss, “ he said turning to me holding out his hand expectantly.

 

Raising a brow at him I smirked as Rikki decided she had had enough and got on the phone with her backers and students. “All of my research on those ruins are connected to YEARS of research I have done all over the states and Canada. What could be so Classified that you would want a linguists notes on a ‘dead’ presumably unknown language of the sky gods?” I asked raising a brow as he seemed to catch on that I wouldn't back off. “Plus all of my research is to understand the language that I’m sorry but is a Personal interest of mine.”

 

“What could possibly make this a Personal interest? You were hired to translate you’re a linguist it’s your job just like My job is to protect you the public from potentially dangerous situations.” he scoffed as I glared, with each word I could feel my anger boil.  _ HOW COULD IT BE PERSONAL?! _ Half listening as he continued to tell me how he would be taking over whatever I had collected since anything pertaining to the site was now considered classified.

 

I could see Rikki from the corner of my eye she had dropped her phone and had turned her full attention to the still angry yelling agent fowler in front of me. “I’m gonna stop you for a second Agent Fucker was it?” I asked as my anger boiled below my skin, “this is personal to me because of the FUCKING CURSE I’ve had under my skin since birth.” Moving my sleeve up I exposed the Soulmark to him, “This right here is why I’ve dedicated my life to researching that language, to the people who might even give me an inkling to as to why I’m going to be ALONE for the rest of my life so please excuse me for not coughing up my research.”

 

Having to step back I watched as he processed my out burst before he Grabbed my wrist bringing it up to his face in disbelief. Pulling my hand away I was about to say something more when Rikki stepped between us. “Look Agent…. Whatever the fuck you wanna be called. Ali will give you her research-” covering my mouth before I could protest she continued,” BUT only her information from this site nothing more.” turning me away Rikki walked me to my jeep whispering to just drop it, “We’ll find another site remember how many of them were in canada?” nodding my head I hopped into my jeep saying she should send a intern over later to collect when I had gotten so far and return it to Agent fuckwad.

 

Glaring at him I revved my engine before driving off flipping him the bird as I drove past heading to the motel I was being put up at. Grumbling I unlocked the door and began collecting all of the photos and small translations I had done. Stuffing them in a folder I almost missed a photograph falling out, Picking it up I noticed something different on the side of the carving of the ‘sky god’, Quickly moving over to my desk I used my magnifier to see what it could be. Zeroing in I copied out the symbols quickly mumbling that I had seen these before. Moving the picture to the file I grabbed the booklet I had started years ago, it was a worn leather book with yellowing pages, filled with scribbles and slight translations, flipping through I could see the symbols pass until I got to a paragraph halfway through the book attached were several photos of different dig sites all with the exact phrase,  _ Cybertron home.  _

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts as I scrambled to hide the leather book, if there was one thing I wasn't gonna let those government assholes have was my one link. Stuffing it into my backpack I called out, “One moment!” hurrying to gather the rest of the work I stuffed it into the folder before walking to the door. Peering through the peephole I could see the tall figure of Rikki’s blonde assistant. Opening the door I smiled at him, “Hey Keith you her for the government dogs?” I asked watching as he blushed before nodding. He was a quiet kid but he was smart and quick. Passing him the envelop I got an Idea, “Keith hun what time do the automatic lights shut off at the site again? I think I left my tape recorder there again I wanna make sure that the agents get all that they asked.”Thinking he took a moment to respond that they shut them off at around 11:30 but that he thought that they will probably still be blocked off and that it was probably found and taken already.  “Ok well thanks sweetie, make sure to get this straight to Rikki. She’ll  be wanting you back soon.” smiling at his blush I had to hold back a laugh Rikki and keith had started seeing each other since the start of the dig and thought no one saw them sneaking off together or her driving him back from the weekly drinks. Seeing him flush and leave i shook my head that boy was way too adorable for his own good.

 

Smirking to myself I made a plan to not only double check my findings but maybe just maybe figure out what the government was trying to hide…...


	2. Chapter two: Robots from space you have gotta be shitting me

Packing my backpack I double checked my list,  _ Camera? Check, Phone? Check. _ Finalizing my plan I glanced at my computer, I checked the time. Good to go I called a cab asking them to drop me off about a fifteen minute walk from the site. Waiting for the cab nearly made me give up my plan but when I glanced at my wrist my resolve strengthened if I could figure out what ‘Ratchet’ meant then it would all be worth it.

 

Spotting the cab I hailed it over to where I was standing with my pack, quickly telling him the directions before hearing him argue about dropping off a ‘young lady’ in the middle of nowhere. Eventually I was able to get him to agree with a extra thirty dollars, So out another fifty five dollars I was a 3 minute walk away from the site. Slowly approaching the site I glanced around checking for anyone around, spotting no one I thought it might be a bit suspicious but I shrugged it off this would be the last chance I had to look at the scripts in the cave. Keeping low and close to the wall of the hillside I slid into the cave my feet moving quickly remembering the path until it opened up to a cavern lightly illuminated by the hundreds of glowing purple crystals.

 

Shaking my head at the eeriness of the setting and situation I pressed on walking past the green flag markers and towards the large mural on the wall, the mural itself matched the  ones we had found in Canada, Japan and Greece depicting two large figures towering over what we assume are humans. Surrounded in the unknow scrypt, setting my bag down I rifled through it for my camera and flashlight, moving I stepped back taking shots of the mural, before getting close and taking photos of each symbol, there was no way I was going to let this all be lost. Setting my camera back into my bag I pulled out my notebook, flipping through to the pages I got to the half finished dialog. Moving along the base of the mural I glanced from my notes to the scrypt and back again trying to locate where I left off. 

 

“Descended... from..Heavens beings of power to protect and destroy, Gods, Rulers..” pausing I moved to the next section passing my fingers over the grooves, “Beyond stars from their home, cybertron….”stopping I ran my fingers over the familiar scrypt. “Gods don’t have homes…..” stepping back from the mural I felt the ground start to shake. “Shit!” cursing I snached up my bag before running towards the cavern the sounds from outside skidding to a halt I listened to the thunderous noises. “It almost sounds like-” My sentence was cut off as a massive metallic foot landed outside the cave. Covering my mouth I turned heel and ran back into the cave,  _ Where to hide? Where to hide?!  _  Panic and adrenaline was fueling my thoughts and actions as I re-entered the cavern. Running straight into the crystals I hid myself among them,  _ there's no way I saw what I saw. _ Listening as the loud crashes and booming voices filtered into the cave I closed my eyes, wishing away all of the noises until suddenly they stopped. 

 

Opening my eyes I listened, nothing... no booming voices no loud sounds as if nothing had happened. Peeking out from beyond the glowing crystals I took in the silence before once again loud footsteps could be heard, Closer and closer until a shape moved into my line of sight. It was a massive form humanoid in shape but even from the distance I could tell it was something different. Listening from behind the crystals I heard his voice, “Hello is there someone in here? Our scanners detected a life in here are you unharmed?” the voice was smooth and deep and rattled me to the bone. Letting out a shuddered breath I stood as finally taking in this being's appearance. He was tall at least seven stories tall with a red and blue paint job. That's when my brain caught up with what I was seeing,  _ A giant fucking robot _ as soon as the thought registered my vision turned back.

 

Noises...no voices and beeping, Groaning I could hear loud vices and the sound of a beeping computer….no it was a heart monitor. Squinting I moaned as I opened my eyes only to shut them again at the bright lights, “ugh can someone lower the brightness or something?” covering my eyes with my left arm I rolled to the side before everything came back sneaking onto the site, the translation, the earth quaking and- Sitting up suddenly my eyes snapped open taking in my surroundings. I was in a cave like structure with a platform hosting a bunch of  computers, a tv and an elevator but none of this grabbed my attention because soon I was focused on the five giant robots standing above me, “I must be dreaming.” I whispered as my eyes made contact with the largest robot, ”you...you were the one at the dig site…” trailing off shook my head, “This is not happening Giant robots aren't real. I must have been hit in the head by some falling stalactites.”

 

The larges bot took a step towards me making my eyes shoot up to his face?  _ Do giant robots have faces? Or is it a face plate? _ feeling a rumble through my chest I realized he was speaking. “-I apologize if this is all too much to take in we have been told that the information concerning our existence can be hard to...process, We are the Autobots.” Giving him a slight look of disbelief as he continued, my eyes drift over to the Orange and white robot, for some reason I felt drawn to him like my heart had changed it’s beat. The tall Robots voice was but a throbbing feeling as my eyes locked with the orange bots, my heart beat audibly picked up as a blush covered my cheeks. 

 

A hand on my shoulder broke me out of my trance, “Ma’am are you still with us?” Looking over I saw the agent from earlier in the day. Looking at him I felt the same dislike and disgust from earlier as I pulled my shoulder away from him. Quickly removing the wires before standing and walking towards the only visible exit. “Ma’am where do you think you’re going?!” he shouted as soon as my path was obvious.

 

“Me? Well First I’m getting some air and then I’m gonna tell Rikki that not only were the Beings we have been studying for years are not Massive human made statues or giant humans, But Fucking Giant ass robots that not only speak perfect modern english but also are being protected and hidden by the government, Then I’m going to take a nap cause this is too much for me to as the tall red and blue one stated ‘process’.” I said throwing my hands up and turning to face the angry agent, opening my mouth to say more I felt the back of my shirt being lifted making my feel leave the ground for a second. 

 

Cursing I looked at who was picking my up like a stray puppy only tomee the eyes of the red and blue robot that spoke before, “Miss I do not think that would be wise we,” pausing he placed my into the palm of his hand. “We need you to understand the reason our existence is hidden, we are not the only beings of our kind here on your planet. Allow me to explain and then you can make your decision.”

  
End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was not as good as the first I am still working out the bumps as I go, I hope you enjoyed it so far, comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
